


Phichit the Teenage Witch

by Ladyofthefl0wers, PeppyBismilk



Series: Seungchuchu Week Stories [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Sabrina the Teenage Witch Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Seungchuchu Week 2020, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofthefl0wers/pseuds/Ladyofthefl0wers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: High school is already awkward for Phichit Chulanont, but when he wakes up on his 16th birthday to find out that he's a witch, he learns just how much stickier it can get. With out-of-control magical powers, well-meaning uncles, a talking hamster, and a hopeless crush, it's only a matter of time before Phichit humiliates himself...or worse!Written for Seungchuchu Week 2020, Day 1: Fantasy
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Series: Seungchuchu Week Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623043
Comments: 76
Kudos: 73
Collections: Seungchuchu Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit's 16th birthday is full of surprises.

Phichit’s uncles were completely out of line. Actually, the entire educational system was the problem. The sheer audacity of making kids go to school on their birthdays—it was cruel and unusual!

Especially since it wasn’t cool for high school sophomores to bring treats for homeroom. What was the point of going to school on your birthday if there were no cupcakes?

Still, it wasn’t all bad. Today was his 16th birthday, which meant he could drive by himself (if his uncles let him use the car), donate his organs, and get a passport. 

Phichit could do other stuff, too, but he had gotten bored halfway through googling it.

“About time you woke up!”

A voice, disproportionately tiny for how angry it sounded, startled him the rest of the way awake. Where was it coming from?

“You heard me, Phichit Chulanont. I’ve got a bone to pick with you!”

Was the voice squeaking? Phichit wondered if he was actually still dreaming when he felt the telltale pinpricks of hamster claws on his arm. Crap. He must have forgotten to put one of his hamsters back in the cage last night.

And he was probably hearing things because said hamster had kept him up all night.

As expected, a yellow hamster scurried up his shoulder and Phichit plucked him off. Of course it was his resident escape artist. “Back in your cage, Yurio,” said Phichit as Yurio flapped his paws wildly. 

“No way!” Yurio screeched. “I’ve got six years of grievances to air here! First things first, the name is YURI, not Yurio!”

Phichit blinked. Yurio was talking to him. Yelling at him. Yurio. The hamster.

“AAAAAAAAH!”

Phichit screamed, Yurio screamed, and Phichit dropped him on the bed. 

“Watch it, birthday boy!” Yurio chirped. “I’m not even close to done! Sunflower seeds are fine or whatever, but I can’t stand peanuts. You’d think you would have noticed how I never eat them, but maybe it’s because you keep me in captivity with _six rodents._ ”

“T-talking,” Phichit stammered. “You’re talking!” 

“And you’re not listening!” Yurio fired back. “You should be cleaning my cage at least 5 times a week!”

Phichit had dreamed about talking hamsters before, but the hamsters in his dreams were adorable, not lecturing him. In reality, it was much more terrifying than cool, and Phichit could only gape as Yurio screeched at him. Could his other hamsters talk or just this one? No one could find out about this; he wouldn’t just be an outcast at school, he’d be ostracized everywhere he went.

And then, because the morning wasn’t enough of a disaster, the bedroom door swung open. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor sang over his shoulder as he let himself in. “He’s awake!”

Phichit looked up from Yurio, frantic. “Viktor!” he cried. “Knock!” 

Viktor pouted and backed into the hallway, then knocked out a rhythm on the door and burst right back in. He was probably proud of himself for following orders, too. Viktor was a good man and a good uncle, for lack of a better term, but the man had no concept of boundaries. “Happy birthday, Phichit!” 

“Viktor.” Yuuri appeared at his husband’s side. “He probably needs some space. It’s a lot to process.”

Yuuri was more reserved than Viktor, but had barged in, too. And what was that he said?  _ A lot to process?  _ Did they know about Yurio? Did they know that Phichit had lost his mind?

“Don’t talk about me that way!” Yurio hopped off the bed and charged Yuuri. “The second my sentence is served, I’m going to—”

“Now, now, Yurio,” said Viktor, picking him up. “Don’t threaten my husband. That mouth of yours is what got you transfigured into a hamster in the first place.”

_ Transfigured?!  _ Phichit couldn’t be hearing things if his uncles acknowledged the talking hamster, too. He didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse.

“Viktor, he’s panicking. Take Yurio downstairs,” Yuuri said calmly. Yurio glared at him—who knew hamsters could glare?—but he let Viktor carry him away. 

Yurio’s squeaks faded as they headed downstairs. “But you better give me the good mango, not that sugared crap.”

“Is it a hologram?” Phichit’s mind raced. “Or maybe a puppet? A robot!” 

“It’s a good thing Yurio can’t hear you,” Yuuri said under his breath. He pressed his lips together and sat down on Phichit’s bed. He took a deep breath, his expression so serious that Phichit wondered if someone died. “There’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to say it. Phichit, you’re a witch.”

“A witch?!” Phichit echoed. He wouldn’t put it past Viktor, but Yuuri didn’t play jokes like this. 

“That’s right.”

Phichit blinked, dumbfounded, up at Yuuri. “But how?”

At this, Yuuri cracked a smile. “It’s easier to show you.” With a flick of his wrist, a huge book appeared on his open palm...and promptly tumbled down when Yuuri couldn’t support its weight.

Yuuri yelped and Phichit grabbed for it, but the book came to a stop inches from the floor and hovered there.

Like magic.

“You’re a witch!” Phichit exclaimed. Before he could even process it, another thought hit him. “Wait, is Viktor—”

Yuuri nodded. “Witch.”

Phichit let out a squeal. “And I’m one, too? How do I do that summony thing? And that time-stoppy thing! Are you stopping time? And do all my hamsters talk?” Questions flooded his brain faster than he could get them out, but Yuuri just chuckled.

“There’ll be time for questions later.” He bent down to pick up the suspended book and handed it to Phichit. _Fundamentals of Spellcraft._ Witches had textbooks! But before Phichit could get excited all over again, Yuuri sent him a sad smile. “This was your mother’s. I’m sorry I couldn’t give it to you sooner, but if you saw it before your sixteenth birthday, you and the book would have burst into flames.”

But Phichit wasn’t listening. He traced the golden, embossed lettering on the cover, then opened the book to see his mother’s name in her tidy script. As Phichit flipped the pages, her notes in the margins captivated him even more than the spells. The book was written in English but her additions were in Thai. Had she written them when she was his age? Was his father a witch, too?

“I promise Viktor and I will answer everything we can,” Yuuri began, “but don’t forget that the bus will still be here at 7:15.”

“WHAT?!” That got Phichit’s attention. “I still have to go to school?”

“Of course. We live in the mortal realm, and that means we have to blend in,” Yuuri said patiently. It made sense, though Viktor was probably the worst person in the world at  _ blending in. _

Then again, Phichit hadn’t figured out he was a witch. Although, it was sort of funny how the house was always spotless even though he had never seen either of his uncles doing chores.

“Have you been washing dishes with magic this whole time?!” Phichit demanded. “How come I have to wash them by hand?”

Yuuri stood and clapped his hands once. “Well, you better get changed for school!” 

He left the room and shut the door behind him.

Phichit put the book down on his desk and pouted. He was 16, he was a witch, and he still had to go to school. 

He couldn’t believe the audacity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chel and I watched half a dozen episodes of Sabrina the Teenage Witch (the 90s one) to bring you this fluffy little fic! It was so much fun to brainstorm this universe, and hopefully we captured the spirit of the show! Thanks so much to Sara for beta-reading! The story is 99% written, so it should be fully posted by the end of Seungchuchu Week. 
> 
> Here's a [bubblegum pop playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/537t44yet7tg7iinuqkeg2eya/playlist/4Kxacn1VL4yxiJP2OCLOLo?si=T2hcJ2o5QHSH4YeB-I1NGA) to set the mood!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and the popular kids are nothing but trouble, but the biggest problem of all is Phichit's crush on JJ's would-be boyfriend.

It got worse.

Phichit was under strict orders from Viktor and Yuuri not to tell anyone he was a witch, dashing his hopes of making the “turns out I’m a witch y’all” YouTube video of his dreams. 

Yurio shot down his talking hamster video ideas, too, but the hamster community probably wasn’t ready for that level of profanity anyway, Phichit sure wasn’t. 

Keeping a secret was much less of a problem at school because Phichit’s online followers vastly outnumbered his real life friends. 

Really, he just had the one.

“Happy birthday!” Guang Hong handed him a small gift bag at lunchtime, beaming. “Sorry, it's not much, but I hope you like them.”

Little hamster cookies with icing fur smiled up at him from inside the bag. Phichit gasped and broke into a grin. 

“These are the cutest cookies I’ve ever seen!” He couldn’t wait to take pictures of them. Carefully, he pulled out the smallest one, it’s fur an unmistakable shade of yellow. The truth almost spilled out— _OH, BY THE WAY, YURIO CAN TALK—_ but he swallowed it down. “Oh my gosh, it’s Yurio! Did you make these?”

Guang Hong blushed and nodded. “My dad helped a lot, though.”

“Thank you so much!” Phichit arranged all five cookies on a piece of white paper from his backpack and started taking pictures. “They’re amazing! Almost too cute to eat!”

“Oh no, please eat them!” Guang Hong said, sounding a bit flustered. “I mean, they’re yours so you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but—”

A loud voice cut him off. 

“Hey! Don’t you know you’re supposed to bring enough treats for the whole class?”

Phichit took a deep breath. JJ Leroy was right behind him, no doubt flanked by the rest of the popular kids. And that meant  _ he _ would be there, too. 

Heart quickening, Phichit turned around to meet the steely glare of Seung-gil Lee. He went everywhere JJ went, always clad in black and white track gear like he’d just gotten off the soccer field but somehow still fresh as a daisy. His hair was mussed into that I-don’t-care-but-I-actually-do shag he wore so well, and his lips were set in a flat line. What would it take to make him smile?

Phichit’s stomach gave a reluctant flop. 

JJ’s whole gang was there, too, but the rest of the world went dull and hazy when Seung-gil Lee was in the room. 

Despite having gone to school together since the third grade, he and Phichit hadn’t said more than four words to each other. Seung-gil didn’t talk to anyone, but he really seemed to have it out for Phichit.

Best as Phichit could tell, it all went back to fifth grade, when the school cook had given Phichit the last hamburger in the lunch line.

“I wanted that.” 

Phichit had immediately turned to Seung-gil and offered up his tray. “Here, you can have it!”

“No.”

And Seung-gil had turned away without another word. The encounter had left Phichit baffled for five years, but Seung-gil had hated him ever since. 

Unfortunately, spending all that time thinking about Seung-gil had unintended consequences.

Phichit turned away from his glare, cheeks hot and heart thumping in his ribcage. Seung-gil didn’t notice. He didn’t even blink.

“What’s the occasion?” JJ went on. “It’s not my birthday for another three months!”

“I think it’s that guy’s birthday,” Isabella said, pointing at Phichit.

Phichit groaned inwardly. “My name is Phichit. We’ve had art class together for two years.”

Isabella’s eyes widened in what looked like genuine surprise. “Have we?” 

Phichit guarded his cookies with a jealous arm and Guang Hong shrunk into his shoulder. The popular kids didn’t scare Phichit, but he could understand why Guang Hong was so intimidated. JJ, Emil, and Mickey were way too tall to be high schoolers, Sara was an actual professional model for a trendy clothing store, and Mila could probably bench press Phichit and Guang Hong at the same time without breaking a sweat.

And Seung-gil, well, he was the most beautiful creature Phichit had ever seen. Maybe Phichit was a little scared of that.

“What do you guys want?” Phichit groaned.

“We just want to wish you a happy birthday!” JJ insisted. He slung an arm around Seung-gil’s shoulder and Phichit’s heart crumpled. Did that mean the rumors were true? Were they finally an item? 

Phichit tried to channel his jealousy into snark. “But you didn’t even know it was my birthday until just now.”

“And now we want to celebrate with you!” JJ replied. “Isn't that right, Seung-gil?”

“No.” Seung-gil’s lip curled into a snarl. 

JJ squeezed him tighter and Phichit’s fingers itched, like he was charged up with static electricity. Ready to zap. Wild thoughts ran through his head: if only he could make JJ disappear or make Seung-gil allergic to him or something… But he wouldn’t know what to do even if he could do magic in front of mortals.

“Well, the least you can do is let me have a cookie! I am the king of the soccer team after all.” Holding Seung-gil tight, he bent over Phichit’s head. “You want one, Seung-gil?”

Phichit was shaking now and something crackled—probably in his head.

“I hate sweets,” Seung-gil muttered.

JJ reached for the Yurio cookie and something _snapped._

All Phichit did was lift his hand and the room went black. Lightning cut through the air. Phichit screwed his eyes shut to make it stop but the current kept pulsing through him. 

_Oh crap, oh crap_ , what was happening? All he wanted to do was make JJ go away, not electrocute him! Was he a murderer? He didn’t want to be a witch anymore, not if he had to deal with this sort of power! 

Why weren’t the cops here to take him away? Why wasn’t anyone screaming? Any minute now, Phichit would be hauled off to jail, or magic jail. Yuuri and Viktor would be so disappointed, and he’d never see Yurio or his hamsters again. 

But nothing was happening. 

Phichit cracked an eye open. The room and everyone in it stood perfectly still, as if frozen in time. But that wasn’t even the strangest thing he noticed. 

A sixth hamster cookie stared up at him from the table with wide eyes, thick brows, and a red and white letter jacket, complete with a tiny  _ JJ  _ monogram. 

He had turned JJ into a cookie.

Everything went black, and this time, Phichit didn’t get up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit's little accident goes (almost) all the way to the top of magical government.

“Ah, there’s our young witch…”

A smooth, deep voice shook Phichit from dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes.

He was in the gaudiest room he had ever seen—velvet walls of deep purple with sheer, shimmery curtains and black furniture so shiny it looked wet. 

Then someone was in his face. This guy was all eyelashes, the longest Phichit had ever seen.

“Phichit Chulanont, sixteen years old as of 6:58 AM today. Sophomore at Zamboni High School. Legal guardians are,” the guy’s eyes narrowed, “Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Um,” Phichit’s voice cracked. “That’s me?” Panic curled his stomach. He had never seen this guy before in his life, but this guy definitely knew him.

_ Oh no. _ Everything—JJ, Seung-gil, the cookie, time _ actually stopping _ —came rushing back. Was this magical jail? Would there be a trial or would they just throw him into a cell to be alone for eternity?

“Well, aren’t you just the cutest thing!” The guy’s smile didn’t make Phichit feel any better. “But forgive my rudeness. I’m Christophe Giacometti, Deputy Director of the Magical Directorate. You’re not in trouble, by the way.”

He jumped out of the way just as Phichit shot upright. 

“B-but I turned my classmate into a cookie! A third of the school saw! I’m a danger to society!” he spluttered.

Christophe shook his head, smiling far too serenely for the situation. “Oh, darling. Do you really think you’re the first young witch to blow his lid? We have departments to deal with these things.”

“You do?”

“It’s all taken care of. Young Jean-Jacques Leroy is just fine, though he might have a bit more of a sweet tooth than before.” Christophe chuckled to himself, then let out a good-natured sigh. “Still, I do have to make a formal report, so please bear with me.” 

He returned to his desk, picking up a sparkly feathered quill and putting it to paper.

Phichit’s mouth dropped open. “Witches have to do paperwork?”

“Oh, you don’t even know the half of it, darling,” Christophe lamented. He signed a stack of documents one by one and pouted at Phichit. “Some days it’s all I do.”

Phichit had a lot to learn. 

“Your uncles have been notified, of course, but don’t worry. No mortals will have any memory of what happened.” Christophe pulled one of his desk drawers open and withdrew some glossy pamphlets. He slid them across the desk to Phichit. 

_ Your Emotions and You: How Your Mood Affects Your Magic  
_ _ Hormones and Hexes: Navigating Your First Year of Witchcraft  
_ __ Oops! I Transfigured My Best Friend and Other Mishaps

Phichit took them, cheeks burning hot. 

“Your homework is to practice controlling your emotions until you get a handle on your magic, all right?” Christophe winked. “It gets easier, I promise.”

With that, Christophe shook his hand and led him out of the office to a plain room where Yuuri and Viktor were waiting.

“Phichit!” Yuuri gave him a quick hug. “Are you all right? Oh, I knew we should have warned you to take a lot of deep breaths.”

“It’s no big deal,” Viktor said, patting Phichit’s shoulder. “When I turned sixteen, I accidentally cast a love spell on an entire town. They were bringing me flowers and chocolates for weeks before the Directorate had everything cleaned up.”

“A dream come true for you, I’m sure,” Christophe muttered. But his face transformed when he turned from Viktor to Yuuri. His green eyes sparkled and his lips looked plumper. Was there a spell for that? “And how have you been, Yuuri? Fatherhood suits you well.”

Yuuri cleared his throat, glancing from Christophe to Viktor. “Thanks for taking care of Phichit, Chris. We should catch up over coffee. All of us, I mean.”

“I’d love that. The three of us, up to no good…” Christophe strode forward and trailed his hand down Yuuri’s arm. “Just like old times.”

“Yuuri and I are busy that day!” Viktor cut in. “Doing couple things. Raising a child. Very busy.”

“Too bad,” Christophe purred, giving Yuuri’s hand a squeeze. “But it looks to me like you’ve got a young man, not a child.”

“A young man with a lot to learn about magic,” Viktor said, turning to Phichit. 

“It was an accident!” Phichit shook his head as they walked away from Christophe. “I don’t even know what happened, I just didn’t want JJ to take my cookies or to talk to Seung-gil—”

“Ahh,” came Yuuri’s knowing reply. “It all makes sense now.”

Viktor stopped in front of the door and grinned. “Emotions running high, to be sure.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Phichit knew exactly what it meant but he protested anyway. But his argument dissolved when Viktor opened the door. 

Instead of a hallway or a parking lot, there was only sparkling fog. Before he could scream, Viktor and Yuuri pulled him inside. There was a  _ whoosh _ and then he was in his own garage, between Yuuri’s hatchback and Viktor’s pink convertible.

“What the heck just happened!?”

“Portal to the magical world,” Viktor said with a flick of his wrist. “Now, tell us more about what happened with Seung-gil.”

Phichit had more questions about this portal, but he did owe his uncles an explanation, so he told them what happened, leaving out the details about how good Seung-gil’s hair had looked that day. “At least Seung-gil won’t remember what happened.”

Viktor and Yuuri exchanged playful smiles and Phichit groaned. 

“I bet Seung-gil would never lose control like this if he had powers,” Phichit muttered. “I wish I could make his shoes come untied in gym class.” Not that he wanted to see Seung-gil fall down. He just wanted to know if anything would break his eternal cool.

Yuuri shook his head. “You shouldn’t use your magic for things like that.”

“No matter how satisfying it is,” Viktor chimed in, to Yuuri’s disapproval.

“I’m not gonna do it,” said Phichit. “He already hates me enough as it is.”

Yuuri frowned. “ _ Hate  _ is a strong word. From what you’ve told us, it sounds like he’s just shy.”

“Yuuri was shy when I met him!” Viktor flashed a cheeky grin. “Maybe Seung-gil doesn’t know what to say because he likes you back.” 

“What?” Phichit almost choked on his own breath. “No, Seung-gil doesn’t like anyone. Not even his own boyfriend.”

“Oh, is he dating JJ now?” Yurio jumped up onto the couch. Phichit started. He still wasn’t used to the fact that his favorite hamster could talk (and probably wasn’t a hamster at all). “I thought that was just a rumor.” 

“My, you’re well informed,” Viktor mused.

Yurio’s fur stood on end and one of his back legs started kicking and scratching like wild. “It’s not like I care! I just have to hear all about it while he’s on the phone with Guang Hong!”

Phichit remembered the way JJ had pulled Seung-gil so close and how Seung-gil didn’t seem to mind at all, and his fingers tingled again. The lights flickered and Viktor put a hand on his arm.

“All right, all right, that’s enough of that.” Viktor snapped his fingers and Phichit’s mother’s spellbook—Phichit’s spellbook—came zooming down the stairs. It landed on the coffee table, almost daintily.

Yuuri and Viktor smiled at him, and Yuuri opened the book to the first page. “We’ve got some work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a million side stories about witch!Chris! Just kidding...unless?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-gil asks a simple question, but nothing is ever simple when you're 16.

Little by little, Phichit got better at separating his emotions from his magic. As promised, no one at school seemed to remember the incident, and Phichit didn’t have any more major mishaps (though he did make the drinking fountain squirt in Mickey’s face after he gave Guang Hong a shakedown for looking at his sister Sara “like that”). 

Everything went back to normal, except…

Maybe it was just his imagination, but ever since the incident, Seung-gil spent even more time staring at him than usual. There was no way he knew, of course, but Phichit felt Seung-gil’s glare every day at lunch, in gym class, and any time they crossed paths in the hall.

“Do I have a sign on my back again?” he asked Guang Hong. “Is that why he keeps staring at me?”

Guang Hong closed his eyes and sighed. “No sign,” he said. “Were you even listening?”

Oops. Phichit hadn’t even realized Guang Hong was talking. “I’m sorry,” he said. “What were you saying?”

“I was telling you about how I failed my history test. This guy, Leo something, is going to tutor me, but...” Guang Hong pouted. “You know what, this conversation is bumming me out, too. Just forget it.”

“I’m sorry,” Phichit said again. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

He was extra sorry that he couldn’t say the same. 

Guang Hong looked up with a sad smile. “I know, and you’re a great listener. You just seem kind of distracted lately.”

Maybe that was why Phichit was so fixated on Seung-gil. When Phichit wasn’t at school, he spent every waking moment studying spells, practicing incantations, and honing his finger precision, but he couldn’t talk about any of that with Guang Hong.

Taking a night or two off a week (with his uncles’ blessing) to hang out with Guang Hong helped a lot. Trying not to talk about Seung-gil helped, too, but Phichit still caught him staring six times a day.

Seung-gil didn’t even have the decency to look away when he got caught.

Phichit tried to ignore the way that glare made him feel, but there was no denying it. His hair stood on edge and his muscles twitched, charged. Waiting to zap.

He couldn’t take it anymore. 

After lunch, he marched up to Seung-gil and jabbed a finger at his sternum. 

“What is your problem? I didn’t do anything to you, and I’m tired of you glaring daggers at me for no reason!” Phichit let out a heavy sigh. He wished Seung-gil would react, but he just kept staring. “Why do you hate me so much?”

Seung-gil blinked. His eyes rounded—Phichit’s first glimpse of true surprise on his face. And just when Phichit was finding his footing in this strange new world, Seung-gil tripped a trap door beneath him.

“Will you go to the spring dance with me?”

Phichit gaped at him for ages. This had to be a joke. Any second now, JJ was going to pop out, say “Psyche!” and dip Seung-gil into a passionate kiss. If only Phichit could remember that instant replay spell he had glimpsed the other day! 

But even magic couldn’t save him now. He didn’t know what to do, so he spoke from his heart.

“Yes.”

And then he turned tail and ran all the way home.

The path seemed to clear for him as he went—maybe he was doing subconscious magic. Even his front door flew open for him, and he charged in without a second thought.

He collided right into Yuuri.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s the rush?” Yuuri wanted to know. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

“Was it Lilia?” Viktor gave an exaggerated shudder. “She’s terrifying.”

Yuuri frowned at him. “Director Baranovskaya is still alive, Viktor.”

“She won’t be once I get my powers back,” Yurio piped up. He scurried up Phichit’s shoulder. “That’s why she turned me into a hamster, you know. She’s scared of me.”

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged a look, then Yuuri turned to Phichit. “Is everything okay?”

Phichit had been trying to catch his breath for the entire time he’d been standing there. But as soon as Yuuri asked, words spurted out of him. “I HAVE A DATE!”

Viktor squealed so loudly that Yurio covered his tiny ears. “Your first date! Oh, Phichit!” He took Phichit’s hand and swung it, a dreamy look in his eyes. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Yurio growled. “Seriously? Ugh, if you get a boyfriend, I’m going to have to listen to mooning all the time.”

“Is it Seung-gil?” Yuuri asked. “You’ve been talking about him an awful lot lately. Did he finally come around?”

It was all too much, and Phichit wasn’t ready to hear any of it, let alone talk about it. He took Yurio off of his shoulder and passed him to Viktor, then sidestepped Yuuri to dash up the stairs to his room. 

He slammed the door behind him and flopped down on his bed. Despite his stress and his fears that this was all just an elaborate plot to humiliate him, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Alone in his room, he could let himself believe that Seung-gil really wanted to go on a date with him. 

When he was finally ready to face his family again, they were cooking dinner.

Phichit paused at the kitchen door when he heard their voices coming from the other side.

“I know it feels wrong, but there’s nothing we can do. A vow is a vow,” Viktor was saying. “Besides, we don’t even know for sure that it’s him.”

“Don’t we?” Yuuri replied. “Have you ever heard him talk about anyone else?”

Viktor giggled. “I suppose not. Still, we should warn him about kissing mortals.”

Phichit’s eyes went wide at Viktor’s words, and he threw the door open. “What about kissing mortals now?!”

Yuuri jumped and Viktor yelped. 

“Oh, hey, Phichit!” said Yuuri. He wrung his hands and forced a smile. “Great timing. Right. Kissing mortals. Uh, why don’t you tell him, Viktor?”

Viktor chuckled. “You should know that whenever a witch kisses a mortal, there’s a small chance that mortal will turn into a frog.”

“What?!” Phichit fell back against the doorframe. “So, not only do I have to worry that Seung-gil only asked me out as a prank, but if by some miracle he actually likes me, I might turn him into a frog?!”

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other, something unreadable passing between them. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Yuuri finally said. Viktor nodded and smiled, but Phichit didn’t feel any better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter! Thanks so much for reading this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit braves the school dance and the truth comes out.

The week of the dance, Phichit went out of his way to avoid Seung-gil. He didn’t want to risk shattering the illusion (or turning the boy he liked into a frog).

But Seung-gil was persistent, not to mention a really good detective. He tracked Phichit down between every class, eyes wide and pleading like a beagle puppy on the hunt. Phichit felt a little guilty, but he just couldn’t face Seung-gil.

After lunch on Friday, Seung-gil resorted to talking. “Hey.”

“Gotta run!” Phichit was normally a fantastic talker, but he took off for the bathroom without another word.

Seung-gil tried again after gym. “Can we talk?”

“Sorry!” Phichit shook his head furiously. “Late for class!”

He couldn’t even escape Seung-gil after school. “I need to tell you something.”

“Maybe later,” Phichit cried. “My uncles are expecting me!” 

His heart pounded all the way home. Seung-gil talking to him was a dream come true, but he was too nervous to even enjoy it. Whatever Seung-gil wanted to tell him couldn’t be good. 

The dance was this weekend, and he and Seung-gil hadn’t even made plans to meet there. 

“It’s going to be a bloodbath,” Phichit said as Yuuri helped him into his suit. “Like that scary movie, right down to the magic powers.” 

“Or,” Yuuri spoke firmly, “it could be great. And Guang Hong will be there.”

“Yeah, with Leo.” Phichit was happy that Guang Hong had worked up the courage to ask Leo to the dance, but he didn’t want to be a third wheel. 

“You look so handsome,” Viktor gushed. “Seung-gil won’t be able to resist you in that suit, even if he really is with JJ.”

Yuuri glared at him. “Good thing he isn’t, though.” 

But Phichit found some of his worries melting away as he checked himself out in his mirror. It was impossible to be shy in a bright red suit, and his black tie and white shirt set it off perfectly. He had to admit he looked pretty good. 

Yurio groaned from Phichit’s nightstand. “I still think the leopard print coat would have been a better choice, but you guys wouldn’t know cool fashion if it bit you on the—”

“Just one more thing!” Viktor said. He brandished a gold pocket square and tucked it into Phichit’s suit pocket. 

Yuuri smiled at Phichit’s reflection, then snuggled into Viktor’s waiting arms. “Go knock ‘em dead,” he said proudly. “Just be home by eleven.”

“And try not to land yourself in Chris’s office!” Viktor called, pulling Yuuri a little closer. 

Phichit drove himself to the dance, but the closer he got to the school, the more nervous he became. Maybe Seung-gil would stand him up. Maybe he assumed Phichit had changed his mind after their game of hide and seek. That would be sad, but still preferable to being asked out under false pretenses.

The spring dance was in full swing when he arrived. Students danced to a bass-heavy version of an upbeat pop song, and Phichit couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

Mila and Sara were dancing together in pretty dresses, with Mickey breathing over Sara’s shoulder and Emil trying to drag him away. Guang Hong and Leo moved shyly to the beat in a corner, and they waved at Phichit. He’d catch up with them later.

There was no sign of Seung-gil. A quick survey didn’t turn up JJ, but then again, Isabella didn’t seem to be there, either. Maybe they were late.

People Phichit didn’t even think knew his name kept saying  _ hello _ and complimenting his suit. He half-wondered if Viktor had cast some kind of irresistibility spell on him before he left.

He would take all the help he could get. 

The moment the first slow song started to play, Leo and Guang Hong giggled at each other and came over to chat with Phichit. Leo seemed like a great guy, and even though they weren’t ready to dance cheek to cheek just yet, Guang Hong looked at him with stars in his eyes. 

They were talking about the decorations when Guang Hong got Phichit’s attention and nodded toward something behind him. Phichit turned around. 

Seung-gil looked so good standing there in his black and navy suit that, for just a moment, Phichit forgot to be nervous. Seeing Seung-gil in something other than athletic wear was strange and wonderful, but he was unmistakably _ him. _ His hair still hung in his eyes, but Phichit could tell he’d combed it. Seung-gil looked Phichit up and down, and even though he didn’t smile, the faintest pink tinged his cheeks.

“How long have you been there?” Phichit asked, feeling his own face getting hot. 

“We really need to talk.”

Those words shot a wave of panic through Phichit. He shot Guang Hong a nervous look but followed Seung-gil out to the hallway anyway. The low roar of the music and the crowd faded away with the closing doors and then they were alone. With the lights dim and no kids milling around them, it felt like a different time and place. It made him feel braver. 

Maybe Seung-gil was going to let him down easy, but Phichit couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t get some things off his chest. 

“I need to tell you something, too,” Phichit said. “I was really happy you asked me to the dance. The truth is, I’ve liked you for a long time, but I know you’re with JJ, and—”

Seung-gil knitted his thick brows. “I’m not with JJ.”

“You’re not?” Phichit took a step back.

Seung-gil shook his head. “We’re teammates.” Reluctantly, he added, “Friends. Besides.”

Phichit let out a laugh, party to release tension and partly because of how much saying the word  _ friends _ seemed to pain Seung-gil.

“So,” Phichit looked at him, coy, “you asked me here tonight because…”

“Because I like you, too.” Seung-gil said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. Phichit’s heart rocketed through the ceiling tiles but Seung-gil wasn’t done. “But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

Phichit took a deep breath. He couldn’t take any more surprises. Before he knew what was happening, Seung-gil was stepping closer, leaning in, touching his cheek…

“No, wait!” 

But then Seung-gil was smiling, a full, bright smile, and Phichit couldn’t breathe, let alone speak.

Seung-gil could.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “You won’t turn me into a frog.”

But why wouldn’t Phichit turn him into a frog? There was a chance. Yuuri and Viktor had said if he kissed a mortal, then...

Phichit gasped.

“A frog?” He tried to cover up with a laugh. “Gosh, Seung-gil, aren’t we past all those insults by now?”

Seung-gil shook his head and Phichit stopped laughing. Neither of them said anything for a long long time, and then... 

“I  _ know,  _ Phichit.”

And even though neither of them came out and said it, Phichit knew exactly what Seung-gil was talking about. “But how?”

“Kiss me and find out,” said Seung-gil. He swallowed and added, “If you want to.”

Phichit’s hands were trembling, but he definitely wanted to. Seung-gil leaned in, too, and the shaking stopped.

Their first kiss was nothing short of magical. 

Still smiling, warm and humming with excitement, they broke apart. The hallway came back into focus, and once again, Seung-gil was the one who broke the silence. 

“I liked you before I knew, but…” His smile turned into a smirk. “After you turned JJ into a cookie, I knew I had to tell you.” 

Phichit hid his face in his hands. It was just his luck that Seung-gil remembered that! And he wasn’t a frog. Reality hit him like a punch in the gut. 

“So, are you a you-know-what, too?” Phichit whispered, glancing around for onlookers. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

That familiar glare was back. “I’ve been trying to tell you for weeks.”

Phichit felt so silly. He had been running away for nothing. Pieces of that conversation he had overheard between Yuuri and Viktor came back to him and he frowned. “Do my uncles know? Why didn’t they tell me?”

“My grandma cast this spell when we were kids so they couldn’t tell anyone about me.” Seung-gil scrunched up his face and Phichit wanted to kiss him again, but he resisted. They had more important things to talk about right now. “She couldn’t tell anyone about you, either. I only found out because you turned JJ into—”

Phichit put his hand over Seung-gil’s mouth. “Don’t say it! I’m sure you were Mr. Cool when your powers came in, but not everyone is as lucky as you are!” 

“I’m not cool,” said Seung-gil (once he moved Phichit’s hand out of the way). “I turned all my pens green. It was humiliating.”

Phichit was willing to bet that “incident” hadn’t earned Seung-gil a trip to the Deputy Director’s office, but he just laughed and pecked Seung-gil’s lips again. 

“Can’t be too careful,” he said with a wink. He never really minded Seung-gil staring at him, but he could get used to that smile. “Do you want to go dance?”

Seung-gil shrugged. “If you want to.”

A slow song was playing when they walked back into the gymnasium. Guang Hong and Leo had gotten brave enough to dance together, and Phichit spotted JJ wrapped around Isabella in the middle of the dance floor. 

He was going to mention it, but the shy look in Seung-gil’s eyes stole the words right out of his mouth. 

Instead, Phichit smiled and took Seung-gil by the waist. 

Life had gotten a lot more complicated since Phichit turned 16, but tonight—his first date, his first dance, his first kiss… 

Tonight was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this story! It was a blast to research and write, and hopefully it was fun to read, too. This is the end for now, but you may see a little Drell!Chris in the future. Happy Seungchuchu Week 2020! ❤️


End file.
